something supernatural
by BennettWitches
Summary: because everything gets better with a bit of danger. - damon&elena.
1. cerulean blue eyes

**[NOTE: **So, first DE story and all. I really suck. Anyway, I'm in need for someone who wants to help me writing this story, so if you're inerested, PM me! _**:}** _Short chapter, sue me.**]**

**.**

_Elena walked into the old smelling school, looking around. Everything was the same. Even the trophies were exactly in the same place. After some time looking around, she finally headed to the classroom, checking her schedule. When she looked up, she spotted a pair of cerulean blue eyes on her, like they could see right through her soul, like something supernatural. Someone cleared their throat. Suddenly, it hit her. She was late. Mr. Saltzman welcomed her with a warm smile._

_Elena. Welcome, and please, take a seat beside…Mr. Salvatore. - He said, his head signing the blue-eyed guy._

_Thank you, Mr. Saltzman. - She merely answered and walked to her new seat. The guy should be new, she didn't remember him from any of her classes last year._

_Hey. I'm Elena. - She stretched her hand for him to shake it, but he just stared at her wrist and then looked away, swallowing hard._

_Hey. I'm Damon. - He answered, looking at his open notebook._

_Elena brought her hand back and let it fall in her leg. Definitely rude, she thought. Mr. Saltzman requested them to open their books on page 322, and Elena tried to pay attention on him. She felt, once again, those piercing, grazing eyes on her. This was pretty uncomfortable. _

_I'm sorry. I'm just...not good at making friends. - He said, and she smiled at him._

_It's fine. Neither am I. - He smiled back at this._

_The bell rang early that period._

**_._**

Elena sat near the lake, removing her shoes, and dipped her feet in the cold water. She sniffed the air, the smell of jasmines filling her nostrils. Her eyes closed, and she enjoyed the wind in her hair and the sun softly warming her skin. The sound of someone's voice forced her out of her trance.

- Well, hello, Miss Gilbert. - Damon.

- Hey. - She smiled.

- What are you doing here? It's dangerous in the woods, you know?

She sighed loudly, many thoughts flooding her mind, and answered him.

- I come here since I was ten. This place brings back so many memories. It's like home. I feel safe.

He sat beside her, grabbing a small rock and throwing it into the lake, making a perfect slide before it drowned. A frown invaded her face.

- How did you do that?

- It's easy. You just need to lower your hand, aim, and let it slide. - He said, grabbing another small rock. - Come on, try it.

She took the rock from his hand, throwing it into the lake. He bursted into laughter.

- Shut up! - She said and hit his arm playfully.

- Not my fault if you can't throw a rock into a lake. - He shrugged. She smiled at him.

- Teach me.

- Ok. I'm gonna use all my _rock-thrower champion_ _glory_ to help you, missy, so be thankful. - She laughed loudly at this. - Here - He handed her a rock. - You just have to aim it, it's simple.

She nodded and tried to aim the rock.

- Lower. - He whispered.

Damon touched her hand, lowering it slightly and guiding her movements.

- Now. - Damon said, guiding her to throw the rock correctly. It slid about two meters and drowned.

- Congratulations. - He said and playfully winked at her. She smiled and stood up, walking out of the clearing and into the woods.

- You coming? - He nodded and followed her. She stopped in front of what looked like the tallest tree, looking up and then at him, to study his expression. He looked at her confusedly. She just smirked and hitched herself up on the lowest branch, climbing up until the treetop, where she could see the whole town from her usual seat on the strongest branch.

- I don't have all day, you know. - She said, teasingly. - Come on, climb up! - Elena mocked him.

He hesitated, but made his way up (slipping once or twice) and took a seat beside her. She smiled at him as he looked at the breathtaking view. You could see the Mystic Grill, the school, his house and even the woods across from these. It was truly beautiful. He looked at her, meeting her gaze, and smiled back at her.

- I found this place when I was twelve. I come here when I want to clear my head or just relax. Feel honored, aside me, you're the only one who knows about it. - She smiled and elbowed him softly. His head fell back and his eyes closed, welcoming the warmth of the sun. After some time, he opened one of his cerulean blue eyes and found her face.

- Race back down? - He asked.

- Sure.

- I'll win, just saying.

- You wish. - She answered and immediately started climbing down the branches. Once she got to the ground, she took off running back to the lake, him clearly not making much effort to reach her. She got to the edge of the lake and placed her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. Damon silently walked behind her and in one swift movement, took her in his arms and jumped into the water. She barely had time to scream. The cool water fulfilled their warm skins and he let go of her. They came back up, in need for air, and she started to hit his chest, not able to contain her laughter.

- You asshole! - She said laughing. He smiled at her and, once again, his eyes met hers. Her laugh faded slowly, and she stared back. He involuntarily leaned in, their lips softly brushing against each others. She placed her hands in his chest, effortlessly trying to pull him off. He took her hands and she gave up. Elena kissed back, releasing her hands and placing them in his neck. His hands found her waist and she pulled him closer by the neck. Too soon, air got too important to just ignore, so they pulled away, their foreheads still touching.

- This is so wrong. - She said, looking down and letting her hands fall to his shoulders.

- Yeah. - Damon paused. - But I don't give a damn. - He smiled.

- Neither do I. - Elena answered, chuckling.

His lips grazed hers once again, almost possessively. He swam, consequentially hovering over her and pressed her to something that looked like a cave wall.

What they were doing was _so wrong._ But damn it, it felt _so good._ She placed her head on his shoulder, her neck showing. He watched the pulsing blood flow and immediately his throat started burning. He abruptly pulled away, knowing what was coming next and turned away from her. The sharp fangs popped out. She frowned, facing his back, and went closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

- Are you ok? - Silence. - Damon?

- Yeah, I'm fine. You...you need to go home. And _don't _come after me. - She stood still, looking at him. - _Go!_ I...I'll see you tomorrow.

Hurt, she simply took her shoes and headed home.

**.**

**[Final note:** Tell me what you think! _Good? Bad? Awesome? Awful?_ AGAIN, in need for a collab partner. PM me if you're interested in helping me with this story.**]**


	2. the crow

_PREVIOUSLY ON __**SOMETHING SUPERNATURAL**__:_

_- Are you ok? - Silence. - Damon?_

_- Yeah, I'm fine. You...you need to go home. And__don't__come after me. - She stood still, looking at him. -__Go!__I...I'll see you tomorrow._

_Hurt, she simply took her shoes and headed home._

**.**

The warm water ran down her body, from head to toe. _Damn it._ _Damn it, damn it, damn him!, _she thought and forced her eyes to close even more. Trying to push those thoughts away, she cleaned her body and washed her hair, then reached for her towel that was hanging on the shower door. She threw in her nightgown, combed her hair and walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom, only to find her window opened. A chill came down her spine from the cold, and suddenly a crow flew to the window, placing itself on the window sill and yelling its sepulchral melody.

- Shoo! - Elena yelled, shooing the bird away. She closed the window and turned back around. Her chest hit something hard.

- What the...? - She looked up.

It was Damon. Damon and all his _rock-thrower champion glory._

- What are you doing in my bedroom? I thought you didn't want me around.

He frowned.

- Elena, of course I want you around.

- Then what was that about? You just...shooed me off. - She said and tried to walk away from him, only to be blocked by Damon.

- I'm sorry about that. I can't tell you right now, but I need you to trust me. _I do want you around._ And I'm sorry. Can you trust me and forget what happened earlier? - He pleaded, staring deeply at her doe eyes. She sighed and nodded slowly.

- I forgive you. But you scared me. - She said, letting him wrap her in his embrace and sighing softly, taking in his scent. Her eyes slowly closed.

Damon felt her breathing stabilize itself. He gently took her in his arms and placed her on the bed, covering her with the blanket and kissing her head before walking out from where he had came in.

**.**

Elena walked into school and looked around. No sight of Damon. She went to turn thecorner and saw him leaning against a wall, looking at her direction. She abruptly stopped, startled. Elena could see him chuckle. He made his way closer to her.

- Close your eyes.

- What-

- Trust me.

She nodded. Her eyes closed and suddenly she could feel his breath on the nape of her neck. Her own breathing sharpened. His hands slowly made their way around her neck, pushing her hair away. Damon held his breath from now on, preventing himself to feel her sweet scent. She felt something cold against her skin, and his fingertips occasionally brushing it, which sent a good number of shivers down her spine. His husky voice echoed in the hall.

- You can open your eyes now.

She opened her eyes and grasped the small pendant hanging on her neck. A beautiful, old-looking necklace.

- Damon... - She said, unable to finish her sentence.

- It's been in my family for generations. It's yours now. - He said, kissing her cheek softly.

- Thank you. - Elena looked up smiling genuinely. - It's beautiful.

- A beautiful pendant, for a beautiful lady. - He said, bowing and smirking his _oh**so**famous_ smirk. She chuckled and bowed.

- Now, shall the beautiful lady and the handsome young man get to class? - She joked, raising her eyebrows.

- Of course. - He took her hand and they headed to class together.

**.**

**[Review please!]**


End file.
